Talk:Prentice Mill
Suicide? WTF he killed himself? Wheres the proof? The 'End of the Line' audio diary just proves he was depressed not that he commited suicide. Check your sources you dumb spitfucks. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 08:11, 14 February 2010. Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. If he lived in Paupers Drop ( ?Sinclair Deluxe -- before it got rundown by 'the Family's' running the place) he still would have been the richest person there. I might even question if he really was 'poor', as the loans of his cash reserves were unlikley to be unsecured (he would hold mortgages and such that could be sold later after that 'recession' was over - thats was around 1952). It may have been more of HIS Atlantic Express passenger system being sidestepped/obsoleted by the more flexible consolidated Metro Trolley system, and much less extent by the Bathyspheres (which most people couldnt afford to use on a daily basis). The AE line we use in BS2 was still there many years later (so he could have 'played trains' with that minor branch line) but his Great Project was basicly gone (even though the AE system still probably would operate for Freight - similar to the way American Railroads ditched their passenger business as unprofitable). Testxyz (talk) 09:41, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Removed Trivia :(I moved the following to the talk page because it seems to be just a random similarity. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 00:06, February 19, 2010 (UTC)) "Prentice Mill's name seems to be a pun on Prentice Hall, an American book publishing company specializing in textbooks." :Having grown up reading Prentice Hall books, I must say I also strongly feel his name was influenced, in some way, by it. Yes, that would be nearly impossible to prove, but same first name, second names both ending in ll, vaguely sounding alike. Maybe someone should see if Elizabeth can give input on it, sometime. But I do feel the relation. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 03:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be interesting... but why would they choose that as an influence? In what way are Prentice Hall books similar to the life of this character? I don't see any connection. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 11:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Voice actor: Steven Blum? I don't think that Steven Blum is his voice actor. First, he isn't in the credits (and he has been unionized, so there are no reason for not being credited). Second, that Mill's voice (and Rock Flanagan, it's obvious that they're played by the same person) is much deeper and rougher than Blum Add to that that Bioshock 2 isn't mentioned on Blum's official website or online resume. I personally think that it's Robert Pike Daniel who's at least in the credits (and the voice matches, just hear him as Clarence in Penumbra: Black Plague). POLE7645 15:29, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. I removed the bad info. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:04, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :He later died there, and a shrine" Did he? Perhaps he did, or perhaps he didnt. It doesnt actually say. Or was it just regard from ex-employees -- now (or whenever) local residents -- for his building of the ' railroad that built rapture' and employing them. 13:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC)